This invention relates to solving problems experienced by people trying to achieve the best possible paint job by using a hand spray gun. One of the main problems is that getting the best paint job requires that the finish look just right. This is accomplished by avoiding putting too much paint in an area so that it is too wet and runs or not enough paint so that it is too dry.
Since the amount of time for drying of the paint is critical the application of just the right amount of paint is vital for success. In order to tell whether the amount of paint applied is proper it is important for the painter to be able to clearly see the paint as it is applied.
Thus, since practical painting applications are often done indoors some type of artificial lighting is essential. Prior to this invention this generally consisted of finding lighting fixed in position. These are generally insufficient because they cannot cosistently provide the right amount of light in the proper place. That is, the experienced painter is able to gauge at what rate and where to move his gun as he is painting because of how it looks.
In order to overcome these and other problems in the conventional hand spray paint lighting system the equipment and methods used in this invention have been developed. This system includes lighting equipment which is adjacent to and moves with the spray gun so that the amount of paint applied can be immediately and accurately determined by an experienced painter's observation of the reflection patterns. This is because, in ordinary lighting systems, the painter cannot properly see the painted area because of shadows, varying lighting angles and the obstruction of his own body and equipment between the lights and the area being painted.